Suddenly Everything Has Changed
by BadassGenius
Summary: Addison and Derek are happily married. They have a teenage daughter and their life is perfect. One day, though, something unexpected happens. Something that might change their lives forever. Because you never know what happens next.
1. In which we meet Elizabeth Shepherd

**Fandom:** Grey's Anatomy  
><strong>Character: <strong>Addison & Derek  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Status<strong>: In Progress  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Characters and show belong to Shonda Rhimes. All the things mentioned in the story belong to their owners, I do not own anything.  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>The idea for this fiction came to my mind while watching a video on youtube. I don't tell you the name of the video so you won't get spoiled. Furthermore, I've decided to change some things so the story and the video do have just few things in common. The name for Addison and Derek's daughter is a tribute to my favorite Lost character, Juliet Burke, and to the actress who plays her, Elizabeth Mitchell. I already have everything on my mind, from the beginning to the end, and I think this story will last 5/7 chapters. Enjoy!

**Suddenly Everything Has Changed.**

**- Chapter 1 -**

**[ In which we meet Elizabeth Shepherd, a nice girl from New York ]**

Elizabeth Juliet Montgomery Shepherd was seventeen years old and was a Senior Student at Trevor Day School. She had always been a good student and she wasn't ashamed to admit that she actually loved to study. Being the daughter of two world-class surgeons, Elizabeth also wanted to become a surgeon. The human heart was what she loved the most, she was so intrigued by it. Along with the brain, it was the most important organ and all she wanted to do in her life was doing heart transplants and heart surgeries.

Even if Elizabeth was young, she had had a boyfriend since she was fourteen years old. His name was Jason Scott Adams Thompson and he was seventeen years old too. He wanted to become an Oncologist because his mother died of cancer when he was twelve years old. His biggest dream was to find a cure for that terrible disease. Just like Elizabeth, he was an ambitious person and having a strong successful career was what he wanted the most.

Elizabeth's best friend was her neighbor, Rachelle Millicent Franklin Marshall. They had been friends since when they were toddlers. Rachelle attended the Trevor Day School as well and she wanted to become a Trauma Surgeon because she wanted to help critical patients and she had always been the person who loved hard things. Blood, wounds and guts didn't scare her. Her father, Archibald Creighton Parker Marshall, was the Chief of Surgery at Mount Sinai, the same hospital where both Addison and Derek worked.

The three of them used to spend Friday nights watching a movie or going out for pizza. During the week they usually studied together and spent their spare time watching television, playing volleyball, going out for walk. Unlike Elizabeth, Rachelle didn't have a boyfriend. She was more the "friends with benefits" kind of person. At the age of seventeen, she didn't want to get committed to anyone. She liked her freedom.

They would have graduated in three months and they had already been accepted into Columbia College. Basically, their wishes were about to come true. There were just one thing nobody had considered: that life doesn't always go the way you want it to go. Things might change in a moment as quick as an eye blink.

XXX

It was 6.00 am and the loud tone of a yellow alarm clock woke Addison Shepherd up. She stretched her arm and switched it off, allowing herself to sleep a few more minutes. Her husband, Derek Shepherd, wasn't in their bed. She didn't pay too much attention to it, he was probably taking a shower or doing some research on the internet.

Fifteen minutes later, Addison forced herself to get up. She was really tired but she had to get up, her shift would have started in three hours and she also wanted to make breakfast for her family. Being a doctor, Addison didn't have the chance to cook a lot for her beloved ones even if she actually liked to cook.

She and Derek had Elizabeth at the age of twenty-seven when they both weren't ready to have a child. They were at the beginning of their careers and having a child was the last thing they wanted but when Addison found out that she was pregnant, they were so happy that getting an abortion wasn't even an option. Elizabeth came to life healthy and strong, she had beautiful deep blue eyes and soft black hair.

Addison slowly walked downstairs and found Derek sitting at the kitchen's table working on his laptop.

"Good morning, honey" she kissed his husband on the top of his head and smiled at him "What are you doing? You've got the day off, you should sleep in" she sighed.

"I couldn't sleep" he shrugged, caressing his wife's back "I'm doing some research. For the clinical trial, you know" he completed.

"I hope Archibald will pick your project" she said and started to make coffee. Derek had been working on his cerebral ALD trial for months, he wanted to win the check the Chief was offering in order to start doing research to find a cure for that rare disease. Addison really hoped he would get it because he had been working really hard and she knew that he would have done whatever it had taken to find a cure for it.

Few minutes later, Elizabeth entered the kitchen. Her eyes were still half closed and her hair was all messy, she looked more tired and sleepier than her usual.

"Hello, sunshine!" Derek said, sipping his coffee.

"Good morning, sweetheart" Addison greeted her daughter and gave her a cup of warm coffee.

"Good morning" Elizabeth yawned "I uh… I'll skip coffee…" she added, looking away.

"You sure? I've just made it" Addison insisted.

"I don't want it, mom. OJ will be just fine"

"Okay then" the redhead gave her daughter a glass of fresh orange juice and looked better at her "Are you okay? You're looking a little pale this morning"

"I'm fine, really" Elizabeth took a sip of her orange-juice "Thank you" she added and started to eat her pancake "Yummy!" she exclaimed with her mouth full.

"Your mother's pancakes are the best" Derek stated without taking his eyes off of his Dell laptop.

"I'm flattered" Addison chuckled "Want a ride to school?" she asked her daughter.

"No, thanks. Jason will pick me and Rach up" she shook her head and finished to eat.

"Alright" Addison liked Jason, he was like a son to her. Derek had treated his mother's brain tumor but there was nothing he could do and she died under surgery. After that, they had become closer and two years later Elizabeth and Jason got together.

"Thanks for breakfast. I should go and get ready for school!" Elizabeth quickly stood up and her long black wavy hair streamed in the hair. She had Derek's perfect hair and she looked like a young version of Amelia. From Addison's side, the Shepherd kid got the nose, the mouth and the personality. When it came to passive-aggressive Elizabeth was just like her mother.

While walking upstairs, Elizabeth couldn't stop thinking about the little thing she was going to do that afternoon after school. It was something only Rachelle knew and it was the first time she kept something secret from Jason and her parents. Elizabeth had always been an honest person but this time she just couldn't tell them about it.

Elizabeth got quickly ready and when she heard the sound of Jason's car horn, she rushed to the door, said goodbye to her parents and left the house. Another school day was about to start but, most of all, for the first time in her life, Elizabeth was going to do something in a corner. Something she could not tell anyone.


	2. The trick is to keep breathing

**Fandom:** Grey's Anatomy  
><strong>Character: <strong>Addison & Derek  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Status<strong>: In Progress  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Characters and show belong to Shonda Rhimes. All the things mentioned in the story belong to their owners, I do not own anything.  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading the first chapter! I think it was a little boring but I wanted to give a proper introduction to all the new characters. & Well, I actually love this chapter and I love you will too. LOL

**Suddenly Everything Has Changed.**

**- Chapter 2 -**

**[ The Trick Is To Keep Breathing ]**

"Liz, are you done?" Rachelle asked with a sigh "You've been there for half an hour already!" the blonde girl tried to open the door but it was locked from the inside. She leaned her back against the wall trying to relax. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind, waiting for her best friend's reply.

"Not yet" Elizabeth answered, her voice as low as a whisper. Her hands were shaking and she was scared to death. She just wasn't ready for it.

"Come on! Just do it" Rachelle commented, biting nervously her lower lip "You'll feel better after it."

"I'm scared, okay?" Elizabeth raised her voice and sat on the light blue floor "I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to know. I'll pretend nothing ever happened" she crossed her legs and closed her eyes.

"What the hell, Elizabeth?" Rachelle shouted. The teenager was so scared for her best friend but she was starting to lose her patience because Elizabeth was acting like a child "You have to know!"

"I can't do it on my own" Elizabeth's voice started to break. She cradled her head in her hands, trying to be strong "I've screwed up this time. Really bad" her eyes got teary and holding the tears was getting harder and harder every second.

"You listen to me, sweetheart" Rachelle moved closer to the dark brown door and took a deep breath "You have to do it, you have to know the truth. Don't worry, we'll get through this together. You don't have to do it on your own, I'll be there for you every step of the way. And so will Jason and your parents" Rachelle had always been the strongest one between the two of them. Her heart was now beating faster and her breath had started to be irregular.

The door slowly opened and Elizabeth threw her arms around Rachelle's neck. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet. She had been crying.

"You don't have to cry" Rachelle tried to reassure her friend"Everything will be just fine" she caressed Elizabeth's back trying to calm her down.

"Thank you, Rach" Elizabeth managed to say between the sobs. She let go of her friend and locked the door behind them. She picked something up from the floor and looked at it one last time, knowing that it might have changed her life forever.

"I'll close my eyes, okay?" Rachel moved her small hands to her eyes and covered them. Her rosy lips were curved in an encouraging smile. Even if she was scared, she didn't want Elizabeth to know about it.

Elizabeth simply nodded and took a deep breath. She didn't want to do it but she had to, she had to know if her life was about to change or not. The girl sat on the toilet and peed on the white stick. She kept her eyes closed, waiting for the results. Both her legs and her hands were now shaking and her heart was beating so fast that the girl was scared she was about to have an heart attack.

"So?" Rachelle asked some minutes later "Are you preggers?" she was trying her best to be happy because, once again, she needed to be strong for her best friend.

Elizabeth didn't answer, she crumpled onto the floor and burst out sobbing. Rachelle picked the white stick up from the floor and stared at it, petrified.

"Oh my God" she whispered, unable to contain her fear anymore. The girl immediately sat on the floor next to her friend and hugged her tight "Don't cry, hun. Everything's just fine"

"No, Rachelle! Nothing's fine!" Elizabeth exclaimed "I'm fucking pregnant!" she buried her head in her hands and cried even louder.

"You need to talk to your family" she cleared her throat "And to Jason"

"They're all gonna be so mad!" Elizabeth shouted "How the hell am I supposed to go to College with a baby on the way? How!" she stood up and started walking in the bathroom.

"You could get an abortion" the blonde girl suggest, whispering. Rachelle just looked at the floor, she wasn't strong enough to look at her friend now.

"Abortion is not an option" Elizabeth shook her head and tore up "I'm not gonna kill my baby. We've been so stupid, Rachelle! That's the problem!" she cried.

"It's not a baby yet! It's an embryo!" Rachelle stood up and walked closer to her friend "You should know better!"

"Even if you aborted your baby six months ago, it doesn't mean that I have to get an abortion too!" Elizabeth fumed, angry. Those words came out sharp and loud.

"You're unbelievable, Elizabeth!" Rachelle yelled in reply "Screw you and your fucking baby!" she added and left the bathroom, slamming the heavy door behind her.

Alone in the bathroom, Elizabeth washed her face with cold water and looked at her belly. It would have grown a lot and she would have been a mother soon. She had skipped her period the previous month and the current month as well but she had never been regular and she wasn't on the pill so she didn't really pay much attention to it. When the morning sickness started though, she just couldn't ignore the fact that she might have been pregnant. So she decided to buy a pregnancy test. Doing some mental maths, the girl assumed she was eight, night weeks pregnant.

She left the bathroom and was ready to leave Rachelle's house when she heard some sobs coming from her best friend's room. Elizabeth knew that going through an abortion had been devastating for Rachelle and she immediately regretted what she had just said. After all, Rachelle had just given her an advise and she was right, there was no baby yet.

"Rachelle?" she knocked on Rachelle's bedroom's door "I didn't mean it, okay? I'm sorry. I just…" she inhaled and exhaled deeply "I wasn't thinking. I would never hurt you on purpose. I'm terribly sorry."

"You're the only one who knows what I've been through and you still use it against me!" Rachelle yelled from her bedroom. Her voice was angry and broken at the same time. She was crying. Elizabeth was the only one who knew that Rachelle got knocked-up after a party and that she got an abortion the day after she had come to know she was pregnant. Elizabeth was the one who had held Rachelle's hand, the one who had wiped her shattered tears away.

"I'm so sorry, Rach" Elizabeth leaned her hands and her forehead against the door "Please, don't leave me. I need you now more than ever" her voice broke and she started to cry "Please."

Rachelle opened the door and Elizabeth fell in her best friend's arms. They hugged each other tight and cried together. No one said a word, they just looked at each other in the eyes knowing that they would have made things work.


	3. Between Raising Hell and Amazing Grace

**Fandom:** Grey's Anatomy  
><strong>Character: <strong>Addison & Derek  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Status<strong>: In Progress  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Characters and show belong to Shonda Rhimes. All the things mentioned in the story belong to their owners, I do not own anything.  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry for the long wait! This week has been crazy! I hope you'll like the new chapter and let me know what you think about it :)

**Suddenly Everything Has Changed.**

**- Chapter 3 -**

**[ Between Raising Hell and Amazing Grace ]**

"You have to tell Jason" Rachelle snorted, crossing her legs on her bed. She had spent the last two hours trying to convince Elizabeth that she needed to talk to her boyfriend.

"I know, Rach, I know" Elizabeth sighed, hugging a soft pink pillow "It's just that I don't know if he's ready for this. What if he leaves me? What if he says he's not ready to be a father and just walks away?"

"Honey, Jason loves you" Rachelle tried to reassure her best friend "He's not gonna leave you. Maybe he'll be scared but I'm sure he won't leave you. He's gonna be a great father" she completed.

"I hope so" Elizabeth whispered and took her iPhone out of her purse "I'll tell him to come here. Okay?"

"Alright" Rachelle replied.

Jason arrived in less than fifteen minutes. Elizabeth told him she had an emergency so he rushed to Rachelle's house. The door was open so he entered and quickly walked to his friend's bedroom.

"What happened? Are you alright?" he panted, looking at his girlfriend. She looked fine but upset.

"I'll leave you two alone. You might need some privacy" Rachelle announced and stood up.

"You're not going anywhere" Elizabeth grabbed her best friend's wrist "Please" she begged.

"Fine" Rachelle replied and sat close to Elizabeth who immediately took her hand in hers and squeezed it.

"What's going on here?" Jason asked, more concerned than curious.

"You should sit" Rachelle suggested.

"Elizabeth, talk to me" the guy sat in front of his girlfriend and looked at her in the eyes. Elizabeth immediately looked down and squeezed Rachelle's hand even harder. She was terrified.

"I-" Elizabeth started but immediately stopped. It was harder than what she thought.

"You're scaring me, honey" Jason leaned in and caressed Elizabeth's cheek. Her skin was hot.

"I'll just say it, okay?" all of a sudden Elizabeth stood up and leaned her back against the wall. Her legs were shaking and she was scared of her boyfriend's reaction but she knew that she had to tell him. He needed to know. "I am pregnant" those three words came out of her mouth insecure and trembling.

For few minutes nobody spoke. Elizabeth closed her eyes, trying her best not to cry. Rachelle's heart was beating faster and faster every second and Jason sighed heavily.

"I'm gonna be a father" he whispered. He stood up and moved closer to Elizabeth. He hugged her tight and rubbed her back "We're gonna be a family"

"You're not mad?" Elizabeth asked between the sobs.

"Of course I'm not mad, honey" he confessed and kissed her cheek "I've been meaning to ask you to marry me after College but I think we'll have to get married sooner than that" he chuckled and looked at her straight in the eyes "You're the love of my life, Elizabeth. You're my one and only, you're my everything. I want you to be the mother of my children and even if I wanted to be a father in ten or more years, it doesn't matter" he moved a rebel lock of hair behind her ear "You're pregnant and I couldn't be any happier than this. Our life as a family is gonna start sooner than I expected but that's fine. Honestly, that's perfect" he finished and pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you so much, Jason" she kissed him back. She almost couldn't believe that her boyfriend was fine with being a father so early in his life.

Rachelle's heart melted and tears of joys streamed down her face. She was so happy for her best friends and, deep inside, she also envied them because they were so happy and in love that nothing in the world would have kept them apart and she had never had that.

XXX

Elizabeth entered the living room, determined to tell her parents about her pregnancy. She had had dinner at Rachelle's house because she knew that both her mom and her dad were going to work till 8.00 pm.

Addison was seated on the couch, sipping a cup of green tea and watching TV. She looked tired, she had been busy with a 8 hours surgery and now all she wanted was to relax with her family. Right next to her, Derek was working on his trial with his laptop.

"Hi, honey" Addison stood up and walked to her daughter. She kissed her cheek and immediately realized that there was something wrong.

"Hi mom" Elizabeth replied "Dad" she added, without looking at her parents.

"Hi, princess" Derek greeted his daughter and smiled at her.

"I need to tell you something" Elizabeth stated right when Addison was going to ask her daughter if she was doing fine "You should sit" the girl quoted her best friend's words. Addison sighed and sat on the couch and Derek put his laptop on the ground.

"What happened?" Derek was the first to talk. The last time Elizabeth pronounced those alarming words it was two months ago when the girl found two stray kitten playing in their garden. She didn't even had to beg her parents to keep them because as soon Addison and Derek saw the kitten, they fell in love with them. Elizabeth named them Teddy and Preston after two of her favorite Cardio-Gods.

"Is it a puppy this time, isn't it?" Addison joked, trying to reduce the tension.

Elizabeth walked in front of her parents and looked at them, straight in the eyes. She knew they would have been mad at her but she need them in this, they were her parents.

"I'm pregnant" she announced, smiling. Knowing that both Jason and Rachelle were on her side, it made her stronger.

"You gotta be kidding me" Addison hissed, giving her daughter a strict glare.

"I'm not mom" the teenager shook her head "I'm gonna be a mom!" her voice was a little too loud and happy.

"And I'm gonna kill Jason!" Derek shouted in response. His eyes were fuming of anger.

"What were you thinking?" Addison yelled. Her voice angrier than ever.

"Mom-" Elizabeth started but her mother interrupted her.

"I gave you the sex-talk when you were 12, Elizabeth!" Addison stood up and ran her hands through her red hair "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry, mom…" the girl whispered, she was about to cry.

"You don't get to be sorry!" Addison fumed "You're not supposed to be a mother! Not now! You're still in High School, for God's sake!" the redhead walked to the mini-bar and poured herself a glass of whiskey.

"What happens next, Elizabeth?" Derek's voice was a little softer than Addison's voice but he was mad at his daughter too. His eyes spoke for him.

"I'm gonna keep the baby" she confessed.

"Didn't you want to become a surgeon, Elizabeth?" Addison questioned her scared daughter.

"Yes" Elizabeth nodded "You had me when you weren't a doctor and look at you. You're a double board certified surgeon. If you made it, I can make it too" the girl crossed her arms on her lap.

"I was ten years older than you!" Addison yelled "You don't know how hard it is to raise a child when you're a Resident! It's gonna be even harder for you! You haven't even been to College yet!" the woman took a long sip of her drink. Looking at her daughter hurt her because this was never supposed to happen.

"I can't kill my baby" Elizabeth admitted, looking down at her bare feet.

"Abortion is not killing. As a future doctor, you should know better" Derek growled and poured himself a glass of scotch. He drank it in one swallow and filled his glass once again.

"I thought you would have been on my side!" the girl cried. She just couldn't hold the tears anymore, she was sad and broken inside because she wanted her parents to be ok with her pregnancy. She needed her parents to be on her side. "I'm sorry, okay?" Elizabeth managed to say between the sobs. She sunk on her knees and buried her head in her hands

"You don't get to be sorry!" Addison yelled at her. She was now crying too. All she wanted for her daughter was to be happy and, according to her, having a child at that age wasn't what Elizabeth needed.

"Elizabeth" Derek walked to his daughter and knelt on the ground "I can't tell you I'm happy with this, I can't tell you that I approve but if this is what you want…" he inhaled and exhaled deeply "Have you even thought about what being a mother means? Your life is going to change forever, honey" he caressed his daughter's head.

"I know, dad" she raised her head and finally looked at her father in the eyes "I didn't plan to get pregnant, it just happened. I know I'm too young to be a mom but, well, it just happened. Abortion and adoption are not even options and you know, dad, I'm excited" a big smile lighted her face "A part of me and Jason is growing up inside me, I'm gonna give birth to another person. Can you believe it?" her eyes were sparkling, she was glowing.

Derek couldn't help but hug her daughter tight. Even if she was too young and what she had done was wrong on too many levels, he had to admit that Elizabeth was quite mature for her age and that she would have made it. She would have been both a caring mom and a brilliant surgeon.

Elizabeth hugged her father and kissed his cheek. She realized that silent tears were rolling on his cheeks and, from his eyes, she could tell that he would have done whatever it took to help her in this new phase of her life. She let go of her father and slowly stood up. Her mother was drinking her third glass of whiskey, she was crying while looking at her husband and daughter. The girl went to her mother and cleared her throat.

"Mom" her voice was barely audible "I know you're disappointed and sad. I know this isn't what you wanted for me, that this isn't what any other mother would want for her teenage daughter… Actually, I've never wanted this but now that I'm pregnant I just can't imagine my life without this tiny creature" she placed a hand on her belly and caressed it "Maybe you'll never agree with my choice of keeping the baby, but mom, please" she cleared her throat once again, she was being serious and didn't want to burst into tears "I need you. Now more than ever. I can't make it on my own. I need my mommy by my side, I want you to be in this with me. You can stop loving me, if you want, but I never will" her heart was beating so fast that Elizabeth thought that everybody could hear its sound.

Addison pulled her daughter into her arms and hugged her so tight that the girl could barely breathe.

"I can't stop loving you, honey" the woman whispered "You're my daughter and my love for you will never change. I don't approve your choice but I'm your mother and with that I mean that I'm in this with you" Addison kissed her daughter cheek. Deep inside, though, the thought of her child being a teenage mother killed her.


	4. We are Family

**Fandom:** Grey's Anatomy  
><strong>Character: <strong>Addison & Derek  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Status<strong>: In Progress  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Characters and show belong to Shonda Rhimes. All the things mentioned in the story belong to their owners, I do not own anything.  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry for the long wait! I've been very sick and then holidays arrived and I've been pretty busy lately. I just hope you haven't lost interest in the story and I can tell you that the next chapter will be the one where everything changes. If you thought that Elizabeth's unplanned pregnancy was the change in the lives of Derek and Addison, well you were wrong. Something even bigger than that is about to happen. This chapter takes place few days later the end of the previous chapter.

**Suddenly Everything Has Changed.**

**- Chapter 4 -**

**[ We are Family ]**

Elizabeth Shepherd entered the big hospital with her boyfriend and her best friend. They were all excited because the soon-to-be-mom was about the take her first ultrasound. They would have seen a baby in an ultrasound monitor for the very first time in her lives.

"Daddy!" Elizabeth exclaimed as soon as she saw her father approaching them.

"Hi guys" Derek greeted the teenagers and smiled at his daughter "How are you feeling? Excited?"

"I'm so freaking excited!" Elizabeth replied, caressing her belly "Where's mom?"

"She's waiting for you" Derek reassured his daughter and caressed her cheek "Hey, Jason" he continued "You're gonna be a father too. Are you ready for that?" he asked and looked at the boy straight in the eyes.

"Well, Dr. Shepherd" Jason cleared his throat "I've always wanted to be a father. Of course, I didn't expect to become a father this soon but Elizabeth's pregnant now and I couldn't be any happier than this" the boy smiled, his eyes were shining "I'll do whatever it takes to be a good father for our baby"

"You're very mature for your age, Jason" Derek affirmed and hugged the boy "I'm sure you're the best for my little girl but if you hurt her, consider yourself dead" he whispered to Jason's ear.

"I'll never hurt her. I could never hurt her. I love her more than anything else in the world" Jason stated, his voice warm and rough at the same time.

"I know, Jason, I know" Derek chuckled and everybody started to laugh. Jason took his girlfriend by the hand and they all walked to the OB/GYN wing.

Rachelle opened the door of the studio, knowing that the OB/GYN was waiting for them.

"Good morning, Dr. Shepherd" both Jason and Rachelle greeted Addison, who lifted her eyes from the chart she was reading and smiled at them.

"Hey kids" she replied and walked to them. She first hugged Rachelle and then Jason. Those two kids were like the brother and the sister Elizabeth never had and Addison loved them as they were their own children "Elizabeth, are you ready? We're gonna see your baby in few minutes" she added, trying her best to be motherly and happy for her daughter.

"I can't wait!" Elizabeth replied and hugged her mother "Look, I know you're angry" she started "But let's try to be happy, okay? Just for today" the teenager looked at her mother in the eyes "Please".

"We should start" Addison coldly said, guiding her daughter to the ultrasound "Lay down here and lift your shirt" she continued, pointing at the comfortable hospital bed next to the ultrasound.

"Addison" Derek stated "It's our daughter you're talking to. Don't be so professional"

"It's our daughter, our teenage daughter, who is about to have baby. That's the person I'm talking to" the redhead hissed, rubbing a cold gel onto her daughter's belly.

Derek moved closer to Addison and pulled her in a hug. He was the person who knew her the most so he knew that his wife was angry and happy at the same time, he knew that she wanted the best for their daughter and that an unplanned baby wasn't what their daughter needed in that moment of her life.

Rachelle took some steps back and leaned her back against the wall, visibly uncomfortable. She started to feel out of place but she didn't want to leave the studio because she knew that her best friend needed her now more than ever.

Jason looked at Rachelle who gave him a desperate gaze, they both didn't know what to do. Elizabeth, on the other hand, bit her lower lip really hard. She was about to cry but she didn't want to breakdown during her first ultrasound.

"Mom? Dad?" Elizabeth gathered together all her strengths and looked at her still hugged parents "I know you are disappointed and that you're mad at me. But I'm happy. Jason's happy. I promise you we will take care of our little baby and that we won't leave school" she took a deep breath "I still want to be a surgeon, that has been my dream since I was six years old, you know that. I'm not giving up on my dream. It's just… It's just that I'm pregnant and I don't feel like aborting my baby" she wiped away the singe shiny tiny tear that was rolling on her left cheek "I'm a very lucky girl because my boyfriend wants the same things I want and I have the most amazing best friend in the whole world" she looked at Rachelle and Jason and gave them a bright smile "But I'm gonna need my mommy and my daddy. I can't make it on my own" she finally admitted and looked down at her naked belly.

Addison let go of Derek and got down in order to hug her daughter. She hugged Elizabeth so tight that the girl had trouble breathing. The last few days had been awkward and sad. Addison had barely talked to her daughter while Derek had only talked to her when it was really necessary. Furthermore, Elizabeth had heard her parents fighting during the night.

"I love you, Elizabeth" Addison whispered to her daughter "You're my daughter and I'll always be on your side, I'll always support you. You know that" she let go of the teenager and looked at her with a motherly smile on her pretty face "But you can't ask me to be happy about this. I need time, okay? I know you and Jason will be awesome parents and that Rachelle will be there every step of the way but… I've never wanted this for you. This baby will change your life forever and once your child in the world, you'll have to be responsible for this creature. I hope you know that" the woman turned on the ultrasound and rubbed some more cold gel onto her daughter's belly.

"A child is not a Nintendo game" Derek started to speak, his voice warmer than Addison's one "Your mother and I will love this baby the way we love you but if you leave School or do bullshit, well in that case you'll have to make it on your own" Derek and Addison shared a knowing look and he placed a soft kiss on his wife's temple.

"I promise you we won't screw things up" Jason moved closer to the Shepherds and tried to be as convincing as possible.

"I think you two have screwed things up quite enough already" Addison snorted.

"Just give us a chance" the boy continued "We'll prove you we have what it takes to be good, great parents"

"I hope so, Jason. I do hope so" Addison sighed and started to run the ultrasound.

Few minutes later the baby appeared on the monitor and everybody stopped arguing. They heard the first heartbeat of the future Montgomery Thompson baby. They were all staring at it in such an awe. Both Rachelle and Elizabeth had tears in their eyes and Jason squeezed his girlfriend's hand as to let her know that he loved her and their future baby.

"You're already eleven weeks pregnant" Addison let her daughter know.

"Oh, mom. It's so beautiful" Elizabeth's cheeks were full of tears. She couldn't believe that she would have been a mom in six months and she also couldn't believe that she was about to give birth to another person.

"Congratulations, honey" Derek kissed his daughter on the forehead and dried her wet cheeks. It took him all the strength he had not to cry. Angry or not, he was about to become a grandfather.

"Yes, congratulations!" Rachelle exclaimed and hugged every person in the room. She was a very effusive person.

"I love you, Elizabeth" Jason said and kissed his girlfriend on the lips. Then he proudly looked at the monitor. He already loved his baby.

"I love you too, Jason. I love you so much" she squeezed his hand and joined him in looking at the monitor.

"We can't see the sex of the baby yet but if you want we can take a sample of your blood and that way you'll know if you're having a boy or a girl" Addison announced. The heartbeat of her future grandchild still echoing in her head.

"Did you want to know the sex of _your_ baby, mom?" Elizabeth asked her mother.

"What?" Addison chuckled.

"Answer the question" Elizabeth looked at her mother "Please"

"Okay, okay" the redhead laughed "I did want to know the sex of my baby. I've always been a curious person and well, I was dying to know if you were a boy or a girl" she admitted.

"Then I want to know too" the teenager confessed and looked at her boyfriend who nodded at her "We want to know" Elizabeth completed.

"Perfect" Addison affirmed "I'll send a nurse down here and she'll get everything down. Considering it's you we're talking about, we'll know the result in half an hour"

"Thanks mom"

"You're welcome"

Elizabeth stood up and Addison printed the scans of the baby. It was tiny and beautiful. Arms, legs, feet and hands were already there. The eyelids were joint, the iris were forming and all its systems were functioning.

"You're gonna be a great mom" Addison finally said "Not as good as me, though" she completed and everybody burst into laughter. Even if she didn't want her daughter to have a child, she had to accept it, she had to be with her daughter, she had to be the mother Elizabeth expected her to be.

The Shepherds, Jason and Rachelle waited for Elizabeth to have her blood analysis taken and then they all waited together for the results. Half an hour later, they came to know that Elizabeth Juliet Montgomery Shepherd was having a girl.


End file.
